Would You Like to Rent My Uterus for Nine Months?
by aislynnlily
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are ready to start a family.  Rachel has an amazing offer for them.  Lots of fluff with a little bit of angst.  Klaine with a small side of Puckleberry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this started out as a oneshot. Then my beta wanted some backstory. And suddenly it morphed into a 9 chapter fic that's over 10K words. I had a lot of fun writing my favorite couple and their journey to being daddies...with a little Puckleberry thrown in for fun. Enjoy!**

Rachel kissed her sleeping daughter gently on the forehead one more time before checking the baby monitor and pulling the door closed behind her. She walked to the next door to peek in on her son. He was a lighter sleeper than his sister, so she didn't walk into the room; just smiled and pulled the door gently shut.

She walked down the hall and stopped in the doorway to admire her husband. He was lying in their huge bed, shirtless, scruffy, and with reading glasses on (God, he was hot in his new reading glasses!) He was propped up against pillows going over paperwork for his landscaping and pool business. After graduating from college with degrees in business and landscape design, he started his company from scratch and had used his keen intelligence (hidden quite effectively in high school) and business sense to become an extremely successful business owner and highly respected member of the community.

Rachel thought about her own career while she watched him; after graduating from college with degrees in theater and education, she had gone on to perform in several off-Broadway shows and one Broadway show. But as much as she loved performing in New York, she knew she wanted to give her on-again off-again relationship with Noah a real chance. Besides, she missed home. She had gone away and conquered the big city, and in the process discovered that her heart still belonged to the Midwest. She was now working part-time as the high school drama teacher, acting and singing in the community theater she had helped start, and loving her role as a wife and mom. She wouldn't change a thing about her life.

As she started to cross the room, Noah looked up and smiled at her, sliding his glasses off and holding his arm out to her as he set the paperwork on the bedside table.

"Are they finally asleep?" he asked her as she climbed in next to him and snuggled up against his side.

Rachel snorted. "They would go to sleep a lot faster if you didn't wait until right before bedtime to wrestle and play and get them all worked up. I should make you put them to bed next time." She poked him in the ribs in retaliation.

"What?" he asked innocently. "They wanted to play with daddy. What was I supposed to do?"

Rachel huffed, but didn't take the bait. They had this conversation at least a few times a week, and if she was honest with herself, it didn't really bother her _that_ much; she loved that Noah loved being a dad so much.

"I want to talk about something," Rachel said apprehensively. "And I don't want you to say anything until I get it all out. Okay?"

Noah turned to her more fully and adjusted the arm around her. "Okay. I'm listening."

"I had lunch with Kurt today. He and Blaine are doing well. They're so in love and they're just completely…_happy_ in their lives together. They've started talking about having kids. Talking about their options." Rachel took a deep breath and Noah held his, hoping this was going in the direction he thought it was.

"I want to give them a baby, Noah. I want to be their surrogate. I've thought about this for a long time, since before they were even married. Long before I knew for sure if they wanted kids. My dads have talked about how lucky and blessed they were when Shelby gave me to them, and I want to do that for Kurt and Blaine. They would make such amazing parents. I want to give them that.

"Jonathan is three now, and Annabelle is 18 months. They're young enough that they wouldn't really understand what was going on, and we could explain everything when they're older. Kurt and Blaine are already so important to our family, they're honorary uncles to the kids; I would love to give them a baby and have all of us just be a big, extended family." Rachel turned and looked at Noah for the first time since she started talking. "Okay, what do you think?"

Noah looked at her closely for a moment and took a deep breath. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked carefully.

"With my whole heart, Noah," she said softly, placing her hand against his chest. "I want them to experience the same joy that we have with Jon and Belle. I want to help them realize this dream."

Noah suddenly threw his other arm around Rachel and buried his face in her neck. He held on tight for a minute, breathing in her familiar, comforting scent, falling in love all over again. Even after nine years of marriage, she continued to amaze him with her loyalty and the strength of her love for the important people in her life. The ambition that had made her so cutthroat in high school had been tempered by time, experience, and becoming a mother, and was now used for good.

"Absolutely," Noah said, muffled by her neck. "I'm in one hundred percent. As long as you're sure, I will do whatever you need me to do to support you and Kurt and Blaine." His voice was slightly shaky and Rachel thought she felt moisture on her neck.

"Noah, what's wrong? I didn't expect such a passionate reaction from you about this."

Noah sat back against the pillows, leaving one arm around her, and deliberated for a moment. He knew he wasn't breaking a confidence, exactly, but he still felt like he needed to be careful about what he revealed about his conversation with his friend.

"You know how Blaine and I go jogging every weekend?" he asked slowly. Rachel nodded. "Well, the baby conversation isn't exactly new. They've been talking about it for a while. They've looked into adoption, but there are still a lot of places that won't work with same-sex couples. They've looked into going through an agency for a surrogate, but a lot of individuals still hesitate to give their baby to two men."

Noah took a deep breath, calming himself before he got too worked up about the unfairness of a world that thought that Kurt and Blaine's sexuality was a negative factor - or a factor at all - in their ability to be amazing parents. He'd been a jerk to Kurt back in high school, but had learned so much since then. He considered the men to be two of his best friends and had even been a groomsman in their wedding four years ago. It had been Noah's idea to ask Kurt and Blaine to be Jon and Belle's godparents.

"Blaine broke down the other day. We came back here after our run, while you were out shopping with the kids and Kurt. He was in tears because while they haven't explored every option, they've already been rejected enough to make them start questioning if having kids will even be an option. Rachel, I didn't want to be the one to suggest it since you're the one that would actually carry the baby, but I wanted so much to tell Blaine that we would help. He just seemed so hopeless," Noah's voice cracked slightly at this.

Rachel cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed him softly. She knew he seemed like a badass on the outside, but her wonderful husband's tough exterior camouflaged a very soft heart. And he would fight to the death for those he considered family.

"This conversation isn't over," Noah said firmly. "This is a huge decision and something that we need to discuss more and maybe talk to someone about before we even consider making the offer to Kurt and Blaine."

Rachel tucked her head under Noah's chin and nodded her head.

"But sweetheart, I'm so proud of you and so glad that you want to do this for them. I'll support you even if you change your mind, but I'm thrilled that you want to give them this. I'm thrilled that we can have a part in giving them a child."

Rachel turned to him again. "Thank you," she whispered with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for being such an amazing husband and wonderful man."

Noah leaned over and turned off the light, scooting down in bed and tucking Rachel's small body against his own. He felt so blessed by everything in his life. Now here was an opportunity to share the wealth of blessings with two men who he had enormous love and respect for. He smiled to himself as he drifted to sleep. It was only right.


	2. Chapter 2

Noah walked up behind Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her softly right where her shoulder met her neck. She stopped fidgeting with the place setting and leaned back in his arms, placing her hands over his forearms and sighing.

"Everything looks fine, babe. If you're this nervous, maybe we need to put off talking to Kurt and Blaine tonight and talk about it some more," Noah said softly.

"No," Rachel said firmly as she shook her head. "I'm ready to do this. It's just a little nerve-wracking. And waiting is making me crazy. I'm going to have a hard time not just blurting everything out before we've even shut the front door."

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure. You can change your mind at any time. No one will judge you for it," he reiterated as the doorbell rang.

"Oh, God. They're here. Okay. Everything is going to be fine." Rachel took a deep breath, walking to the foyer with Noah trailing behind her.

Rachel pulled the door open, and smiled at two of her best friends. And everything fell into place.

* * *

><p>"Where are the kids tonight?" Blaine asked.<p>

They were all sitting around the living room, Kurt and Blaine on the loveseat, Rachel and Noah on the couch, eating hors d'oeuvres. They had been sharing small talk and filling each other in on their lives for the past twenty minutes. At this question, Rachel looked at Noah; this was the perfect opening to bring up the reason for the dinner.

Rachel went first. "My dads have them tonight. We kind of wanted to talk to the two of you about something."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and back at the couple sitting opposite them. "Okay," Kurt said cautiously. "Go ahead."

Rachel glanced between Kurt and Blaine. "Kurt mentioned several weeks ago during one of our lunches that the two of you were starting to look into having children. I came home that night and talked to Noah about it, and he mentioned that he'd had a conversation with Blaine about it earlier that week." Rachel took a deep breath as Noah squeezed her hand (when had she taken his hand? she wondered) and the two men across from her watched her closely.

"I wondered how you would feel about me being your surrogate. Actually, let me rephrase that: I would be honored to be your surrogate, if that's what you want."

For a few seconds, the ticking of the clock in the next room was all that could be heard, as Blaine's jaw dropped and Kurt's eyes welled up with tears. Rachel watched as Blaine recovered first, looking over at Kurt and then taking his hand. This seemed to snap Kurt out of his daze, and he looked at Blaine before looking back at Rachel.

"You…what…but we…" was all Kurt was able to gasp out before he let out a sob and Blaine pulled him into his arms.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back as he looked back and forth between Rachel and Noah. "You," he started, his voice cracking. He took a breath and started again, more confidently, "You want to carry our baby for us?"

Rachel nodded, getting choked up herself watching the two men struggle with their emotions.

"Are you sure?" Blaine whispered, hope in his eyes. Kurt lifted his head, but stayed in the circle of Blaine's arms, a heartbreaking mixture of hope and despair in his own eyes.

Noah took one look at Rachel and knew she was close to bursting into tears herself. He put his arm around her and decided it was his turn to join in the conversation.

"Rachel brought up the idea weeks ago. We've talked about it extensively. We've debated the pros and cons, we've discussed exactly what it would entail, and we've talked about how it would affect Jon and Belle. We've covered every base we can think of. Rachel is determined to do this for you guys if you want to accept our offer, and I'm completely supportive of the idea as well." Noah paused, debating whether to bring up his next point. "In fact, Blaine, after we talked about kids after our run that Saturday, part of me wanted to ask Rachel to do this. If you'll accept, we both really want to give this to you…we want to help you have a child."

At this, Kurt launched himself off the loveseat and tackled Rachel to the couch. By now, both of them were laughing and crying and Blaine and Noah chuckled through their tears as Blaine stood up and walked more sedately over to Noah. Blaine wrapped his arms around the taller man, and Noah hugged him back.

"You don't know how much this means to us," Blaine said as he pulled back and shoved his hands in his pockets. "If we do this, we won't ever be able to thank you enough."

Noah thought of his two children and the joy they brought to his life. "I have an idea of how much it means. And your happiness is thanks enough. You guys are gonna be amazing parents."

The two men turned back to watch Kurt untangle himself from Rachel and reach for the box of tissues on the end table. Everyone was a bit of a mess at the moment.

* * *

><p>"So which one of you is going to impregnate my wife?" Noah asked cheerfully as he lifted his water glass for a sip, watching in amusement as Kurt choked on a bite of food and Blaine fumbled his fork.<p>

Rachel snorted and poked Noah in the ribs. "You're awful, Noah. Leave them alone." She turned as Kurt took a sip of water to clear his throat and Blaine wiped up the splatters of food on the edge of the table. "You don't have to make any decisions right now, guys," she reassured them. "That conversation can happen whenever you're ready."

The two looked at each other shyly. "Actually, we've already talked about it." Kurt waited for Blaine's nod before continuing. "If we're able to have two children, we'd like to have one from each of us. But we want Blaine to father our first child. His grandmother's health is really fragile, and he's the only grandchild. She's never said it explicitly, but she's hinted that she'd really like a biological great-grandchild before she dies."

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't realize," Rachel murmured.

Blaine smiled at her. "Thanks," he said. "I know it's not a huge deal to her, and she would love a child from either of us equally, but we both want to do this for her."

Rachel cleared her throat a little awkwardly. "Um, you guys can think about it, but if you'd rather not use a donor egg from someone you don't know, I'm happy to let you use one of mine." She blushed a little at this. "That way you would know, or be able to easily find out, about health issues, and the child could eventually know, if you wanted to share with her, where she came from."

Kurt looked at Blaine as they both marveled at her generosity. "Rachel, that's our idea of a perfect arrangement. We'd love for you to be involved in the child's life and eventually tell her exactly how she came to us." Kurt paused. "But that's a lot to ask of you. Are you sure you would be able to give up your own biological child and not be an active parent in her life? We would always want you to be around, but it would frequently be in the background, like more of an aunt than a mother."

"I would be thrilled with that situation. And I wouldn't be giving her up, I'd be handing her over to two amazing men, and would be able to do all the spoiling that a parent can't do. She would be so loved by all of us. I know there will be times that will be challenging, but overall I think it will be amazing."

"Good God, this child is going to be tiny and hyper and really freaking loud if the DNA comes from both Rachel and Blaine. Hummel, you sure you're up for this?" Noah asked, with a smirk on his face.

Kurt looked from his best girlfriend to his best friend and husband, and smiled at Noah. "I can't wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this story increased from 9 to 10 chapters. Hope you don't mind. :) The first two chapters were more from Rachel (and Puck's) POV, because it felt necessary to get the story going. Most of the rest of the chapters are from Kurt and/or Blaine's POV. Because ultimately, this story is about their journey to having a family. Here's a little humor before some angst in the next chapter. I had a lot of fun with this one, even though it's short.**

Kurt looked at the clock again from his spot in front of his laptop at the kitchen table. He'd been working on the same small sleeve detail on a jacket for the last hour, and hadn't made any progress at all in the last twenty minutes. Blaine's appointment had been over an hour ago; even if the traffic had been bad, he should be walking in the door any minute.

They had talked about Kurt going with him. They had even discussed having Kurt in the room while he did it. Ultimately, they decided that while the moral support would be welcome, giving a sperm sample was just uncomfortable enough that it would be easier for both of them if Kurt waited at home.

He lifted his head as Blaine walked in the front door. Kurt looked at his husband with a mischievous expression on his face.

Blaine hung his coat in the closet and placed his keys in the bowl before he walked through the kitchen doorway. He was already feeling awkward from what he had just done; no matter how long he had been thinking about taking this step in their quest to have a baby, the reality had been much more embarrassing than anything he had been able to imagine. As Blaine looked at his Kurt's expression, he knew whatever came next was going to be loads of fun for Kurt; not so much for himself.

"So…how did it go?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine," Blaine replied as he walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Success?" Kurt tried again, watching Blaine's discomfort in poorly concealed amusement.

"Yes," Blaine said tightly.

Kurt let the moment stretch out for maximum impact. "So you essentially jacked off for Rachel Berry," he said with twinkling eyes, trying not to laugh.

Blaine couldn't help but let out a disbelieving laugh at his husband's balls. "Laugh it up, you big jerk," he said with a smile. "Next time around, it's your turn." He walked towards the hall to the bedroom, pausing at the doorway. "Besides, you're making fun of the first step in our having a child. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Kurt chuckled as Blaine walked out. He really should be ashamed, but he was having way too much fun.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks Rachel. Yeah, we'll talk to you soon, sweetie." Blaine hung up the phone and turned to look at Kurt, curled up on the couch and trying not to cry. Blaine took a deep breath, sent out a quick plea to the universe that he would say the right thing, then walked over to the couch, shifting Kurt and laying down so that he was curled into Blaine's side.

"Talk to me, Kurt."

Kurt sniffled and cuddled further into Blaine's side. "I just…I was so excited," he whispered. "I guess I should have known it was too easy. I mean, who gets pregnant on the first try? We were all so excited."

Blaine sighed, pushing aside his own sadness at the miscarriage. "I know, baby. But we were prepared to try multiple times. We prepared ourselves for this. I mean, how many pregnancies end in miscarriage? A lot…I read it somewhere."

"Not helping, Blaine."

"Babe, it's gonna happen. We knew this wasn't going to be easy. We just have to stay strong and know that we _will_ have a baby." He paused. "And we need to be there for Rachel, too. She's hurting, Kurt - for her and for us. Her hormones are a mess, and she just lost a baby, too."

Kurt sniffled again, and sighed. "I know," he said quietly. "I'll go see her tomorrow, when I have my emotions more under control. Maybe I'll take some vegan ice cream and Barbra musicals and we can snuggle on the couch all day."

After a few minutes of silence, Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Blaine, are _you_ okay? 'Cause we just lost a baby, and you've been here comforting me, but you've hardly shown any emotion at all. It's okay for you to let go…I'm here to catch you."

Blaine looked down at Kurt for a moment, struggling not to think about what they had lost. He was only able to be there for Kurt when he pushed everything to the back of his mind. Now that Kurt had called him out on it, he could feel the emotions pushing forward again and the tears welling up.

"I…" his voice cracked, and he took a breath and started over. "I was hoping for a boy." He started crying in earnest. "I had already imagined playing catch and teaching him to climb trees, and all of us singing together. Kurt," he sobbed as he buried his face in Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt had started crying again at the thought of his beautiful husband playing with their future son. He tightened his arms and gently stroked Blaine's curls. The two men held onto each other, crying together, mourning the lost life together, and knowing that while they would never forget, eventually the grief would fade and be replaced by the joy of welcoming a healthy, happy child into their lives.

**A/N: I warned for angst! There I was, floating along in my happy, fluffy little Klaine world, and then this happened. Don't worry, there's lots more fluff to come.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Time for more fluff! I couldn't do angst for very long...I've discovered that I'm a very fluffy writer. **

Kurt reached over and placed his hand on Blaine's thigh. "Would you please stop fidgeting, sweetheart?"

Blaine bounced a little in his chair as he took Kurt's hand in his and squeezed. "But I'm so excited! We're going to find out what we're having today!"

"Shh…we're in a doctor's office Blaine. Try to act like an adult, please?" The smile on his face belied the words. He was just as excited as Blaine, but as usual, had an easier time than his excitable husband at keeping himself under control.

He smiled at the pregnant woman with the huge baby bump sitting across from them. She smiled back at him. "You're having a baby?" she asked.

Kurt's smile broadened even more. "Yes. Our best friend is our surrogate. She's back there right now for the exam then we get to go back for the big reveal during the ultrasound." He looked over at Blaine. "We're a little excited."

"Congratulations. That's great."

Before Kurt could ask her about her own pregnancy, the door opened and a nurse stepped out and called out "Kurt and Blaine?"

"Good luck!" the pregnant woman whispered as they walked by.

Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked through the doorway and followed the nurse to a closed door. She opened it to reveal Rachel lying on a table with a standard hospital gown tucked up under her breasts, revealing the gentle swell of her belly. Noah was standing next to her holding her hand and the ultrasound machine was set up to the side.

"Hi guys!" Rachel said cheerfully. "The exam went great. Everything looks fine, baby and I are both doing wonderful. We're ready for the ultrasound, now."

Blaine walked over and kissed her lightly on the cheek, then cradled his hands around her belly and leaned down to kiss it gently. This whole experience had brought the friends so much closer, and Rachel enjoyed when the two fathers rubbed her belly or talked to the baby. Noah had been a little freaked out the first time it happened, until he remembered how he had interacted with her belly during both of their pregnancies; now he was just glad they were already bonding with the baby.

Blaine stepped back as Kurt walked over to kiss Rachel's cheek and pat her belly. "You're feeling okay, hon? Are you sleeping better?"

"Noah's started massaging my back before we go to sleep. I've been sleeping like a baby the last couple of nights. How are you two coping?"

Kurt looked at Blaine while the nurse got the machine ready and squirted gel on Rachel's belly. "We've started talking names and décor for the nursery. Blaine talked to his boss yesterday about taking paternity leave for a few weeks after you give birth. I won't have to worry about that; it'll be easy for me to work from home for as long as I want to. And all our coworkers are so excited for us. I think we're going to get a baby shower from both workplaces."

"That's great guys!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Okay everyone, are we ready?" the nurse asked. When everyone nodded eagerly, she took the wand and placed it on Rachel's gelled up belly and moved it around. She pointed to the screen and started moving her finger around, "Alright, there's the head, the arms, legs are curled up here, here's the back…and looks like…" she looked up at the two fathers, "it's a girl!" she said with a smile.

Kurt let out a cross between a sob and a laugh, throwing his arms around Blaine, who was just standing there with tears in his eyes. "It's a girl, Blaine! We're having a baby girl!"

Blaine laughed as a couple of tears escaped and rolled down his face. He wrapped his arms around his husband and looked over Kurt's shoulder at Rachel. She was also crying, but with a huge smile on her face. Noah was gripping her hand tightly and also had tears in his eyes and a happy smile on his face as he watched the two men revel in the news.

"Congratulations guys!" the nurse said happily. She pointed back at the screen. "Here's her face; her forehead, her nose, and it looks like she's sucking her thumb. She's going to be beautiful." They didn't need to know that she told all the parents-to-be that. They were adorable and their excitement was so infectious.

The nurse reached up to flip a switch on the machine, and a fast, steady thumping came out of the speakers. "There's her heartbeat, guys."

Blaine looked up in wonder. "It's so fast," he murmured. "Is it too fast?" he asked her in concern.

"Nope, it's perfect. Babies have faster heart rates than adults - and even children - do. It's right where it should be. She's in perfect health, as is Rachel, and everything is on track for you to have a beautiful baby girl in a few months."

She pushed a few more buttons on the machine then turned to the two men. "I'm going to print off some pictures for you guys to take home. If you wouldn't mind stepping back out into the waiting room so Rachel can get dressed, I'll send them out with her."

Blaine and Kurt both gave Rachel one more peck on the cheek, a quick rub on the upper belly that was still free of the gel, and hugged Noah on the way out of the room. They walked out into the waiting room hand in hand and sat down in a couple of chairs. The waiting room was empty at the moment; Kurt absently thought to himself that the pregnant woman must have been called back for her own appointment.

Blaine pulled him out of his mental rambling when he put his head on Kurt's shoulder. "This is really happening, isn't it?" he asked dreamily.

Kurt chuckled quietly. He was just as dazed as Blaine was, but never turned down an opportunity to tease his husband. "You mean it didn't sink in when Rachel showed up on the doorstep at midnight with a positive pregnancy test in hand? And ew, by the way. Or the Saturday morning we were woken up at seven by a call from Rachel griping at us about the misery that is morning sickness? Or the first time she showed us the baby bump? Or…"

"Alright alright. I get your point, you meanie head," Blaine pouted. "But Kurt, we saw a picture. Of our baby girl. And we got to hear her heartbeat. This is real. We're having a baby, and she'll be here in a few months. Oh my God we'rehavingababyandshe'llbehereinafewmonths! We have to go home! We have so much to do! Kurt we have to…mmph!"

The rest of his sentence was muffled by Kurt's mouth. Kurt felt the tension melt out of Blaine when he started to kiss him back. Kurt sometimes wondered what his life would be like with their child. Being Blaine's biological child, Kurt was prepared for a lot of dramatics and hyper excitability. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Alright you two, break it up. You ready to go?" Noah asked.

Kurt and Blaine separated, smiling at each other. Noah was standing in front of them and Rachel was over at the counter, dressed in her own clothes again and making her next appointment.

"Yep. Let's head to the restaurant. Our treat," Kurt said. He looked at Blaine as he took his hand and twined their fingers together. "After we eat, Blaine and I have some shopping to do."

This normally would have drawn a joking groan from Blaine, who had a love-hate relationship with Kurt and shopping; he loved seeing Kurt's happiness while shopping, but he hated that Kurt could take hours to find something as simple as a belt. Today, however, Blaine was all smiles.

"For the baby?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course," Kurt said. "We have a nursery to decorate and clothes to buy. I shudder to think about all the pink that we'll end up getting from well-meaning friends and family. And I refuse to have a daughter that doesn't wear anything but pink for the first eighteen months of her life; it's so cliché. Maybe we'll just tell everyone we don't know her gender so they get all unisex stuff. Except that won't work; there's no way you'll be able to keep it to yourself. We'll just have to make sure that we get enough clothing ourselves to balance out her wardrobe. Or maybe I should just make all of it. That way we know it'll be good quality as well as fashionable."

Blaine smiled back at Noah and Rachel as Kurt chattered on about onesies, burp cloths, and bedding. They walked out into the early summer sunshine and headed toward their cars. It was a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This was written after all the others...when one reviewer commented on enjoying the friendship between Kurt and Puck. I decided the story needed a little more focusing on both of the friendships. So this happened.**

"Oh my God, after two children you would think I would remember what she gets like when she's pregnant," Noah huffed out as he swiped his arm across his sweaty forehead. "Last night she wanted chicken nuggets. She's been a vegan for years, and she wants real chicken nuggets. She's making me crazy."

Blaine was huffing away beside him, having to jog slightly faster to keep up with his taller friend. "I'm sorry, man. I've heard that pregnancy can be…um…interesting. If it makes you feel any better, Kurt's making me a little crazy too. He's doing that nesting thing. He's cleaned the whole house from top to bottom, made more clothes than a set of triplets could wear, and rearranged most of the furniture multiple times. I can't get up at night to pee anymore without running into things 'cause I can't remember where they are!"

Noah grunted in sympathy. "Well, at least you don't have a spouse that thinks she's fat. I never know what to say, 'cause no matter what I say it gets me in trouble. And the crazy thing is Rachel's gorgeous when she's pregnant. She glows, and she gets all round and adorable. But all she sees are her swollen ankles. Dude, if I weren't so happy about you and Kurt finally having a baby, I would totally have to beat you down for doing that to her."

Blaine snorted. "Yeah, well, if I weren't so happy that we were able to rent out your wife's uterus so we could _have_ a baby, I would be really creeped out by that statement."

The two men fell into another comfortable silence as they jogged through the park, enjoying the warmth of the summer day and the company of a good friend.

* * *

><p>"He didn't want to give me chicken nuggets, Kurt. What kind of evil husband doesn't get chicken nuggets for his pregnant wife?" Rachel complained as she browsed through the maternity rack.<p>

"Rachel, you've been a vegan for years…which has absolutely no bearing on the fact that that horrible man wouldn't bring you what you wanted," Kurt finished as he caught Rachel's death glare halfway through his sentence. "At least you have a valid excuse for what you're going through. Pregnancy and hormones and everything. Blaine keeps getting irritated with me for trying to prepare our house and make it beautiful for our new baby…he's accusing me of nesting. Me! Nesting! Here, try this one," he said as he handed her another top.

"It doesn't matter what I wear, I'm as big as a house and I look it. Noah keeps trying to convince me that I don't look horrible, but look!" she exclaimed as she pointed towards her feet. "What do you see?"

"Well…I see really tragic, ugly shoes. Really Rachel, we've been over this a million times. You can always find something fashionable to wear, even when you're pregnant and trying to stick with comfortable footwear."

"Not what I'm talking about! I have cankles, Kurt. Cankles," Rachel said dramatically. "I'm fat, and I have cankles, and my husband won't get me chicken nuggets. And your husband is the one that did this to me," she suddenly scowled at Kurt.

Kurt walked up to her, took her upper arms in his hands, and planted a big kiss on her forehead, then pulled her into his arms. "First of all, it's kind of weird for you to say things like that, especially in public. Second of all, you look beautiful, you're not fat, and you're carrying our baby for us. As far as I'm concerned, that makes you an angel in my book."

Rachel put her arms around Kurt's waist, and smiled up at him when the baby kicked at the pressure against her belly. "Thanks, Kurt. I'm glad we were able to do this today."

"Me too," he smiled down at her as he pulled away to rub her belly where the baby was making her presence known. "Now let's find some amazing clothes for you."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Rachel walked into the Puckerman's living room to find their respective husbands sprawled in front of a baseball game. The two men looked up as Kurt and Rachel walked around the couch, Blaine pulling Kurt into his lap as Noah stood up to help Rachel carry her bags to the bedroom.<p>

"How was shopping, babe?" Blaine asked as he nuzzled into Kurt's neck.

"It was great. I convinced her to get some tops that actually look good. Now if I could just steal and burn all of her ugly shoes…you would think that with me as a friend she would have gained some fashion sense over the years, but she's almost as hopeless as she was in high school," He mused absently. "Anyway, how was your run?" Kurt asked as he looped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed his freshly showered curls.

"It was good. Noah and I had a good workout and a nice talk. He filled me in on the pregnancy stuff and I told him everything we've been doing to get ready for the baby." At Kurt's pointed throat clearing, Blaine quickly amended, "All that you've been doing to get ready for the baby."

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time. Why don't we put our bedroom back the way it was? I'll try to keep my rearranging to the rest of the house from now on," Kurt smiled as Blaine squeezed him around the middle and gave him a loud, smacking kiss on the mouth.

"That sounds great."

* * *

><p>Noah followed Rachel into the bedroom and set the bags down near the closet. He felt his wife's arms wind around his middle, tummy pushing into his backside, and he turned around to hug her properly.<p>

"How was your jog today?" Rachel asked as she snuggled into his chest.

"It was good. It's really nice out and it was good to catch up with Blaine. How was shopping? Did Kurt talk you into anything outrageous this time?" he asked, remembering the last time his wife went shopping with the fashionista.

"No, we actually found some clothes that look really good on me. They minimize the tummy, so I don't look quite as big as I am," she told him.

"I'm sure you'll look amazing. Are you ready for lunch?" Noah asked, hoping that she wasn't craving anything too wild today.

"Yeah, I picked up some vegan soy protein chicken nuggets on the way home. But you guys will have to find something else to eat…those are all mine," she grinned up at him.

Noah smiled back at his imp of a wife. "I'm sure we'll figure something out," he said, thinking about more than just lunch as he gave her a quick peck on the lips and led her back out to the living room. And what they couldn't figure out, they could handle for a few more months. Thank God pregnancy was only a temporary condition.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kurt, look!"

Kurt turned from where he was trying to get the window treatment to lay just right, to see his goofball of a husband wrapping a diapered teddy bear in a tasteful sage and aubergine receiving blanket.

"I got the diaper right this time, but I don't think I'm doing this swaddling thing right, yet." Kurt watched in amusement as Blaine studied the instructions intently, tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth, then picked up the teddy bear to try again. And promptly dropped said teddy bear to the floor as he unwound the blanket.

"Oops." Blaine looked up guiltily at Kurt, clearly hoping he hadn't seen that part.

Kurt snickered. "You might want to refrain from dropping our newborn daughter on the floor, sweetie," he giggled. "It won't matter if you can swaddle her perfectly if you drop her on her head. Even a head full of curls like yours won't be enough to protect her. Besides, aren't you supposed to be folding that big laundry basket full of baby clothes and putting them away? I know Rachel's only thirty-four weeks along, but I'd like to have the nursery ready to go as soon as possible."

"Oh, fine. Spoilsport. But we're going to play once we get this stuff done."

Kurt shook his head and turned back to the window to fiddle with the swag some more as the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Blaine called out excitedly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He loved Blaine with his whole heart, but there were times that he felt like he was married to a five year old. And that was just creepy, come to think of it. Kurt was pulled from his disturbing thoughts by a very excited Blaine.

"Oh my God, Kurt, Rachel's in labor! They're just pulling into the emergency room parking lot, we have to go," Blaine blurted as he pulled Kurt away from the window.

"But she's only thirty-four weeks. And the nursery isn't ready yet," Kurt said weakly, looking back at the partially decorated room one more time before following Blaine to the garage.

* * *

><p>"We're having a baby," Blaine announced proudly to the nurse sitting at the emergency room desk.<p>

Kurt dropped his face into his hands and shook his head. He looked back up at the skeptical nurse, who was currently eying the two of them in amusement.

"Is that so? How far along are you?" she asked with a small smirk.

Kurt tried not to laugh as the nurse - who apparently had a good sense of humor and was displaying no remorse at using Blaine to brighten up her undoubtedly stressful day - played along.

"We're thirty-four weeks. It's earlier than we expected, and the nursery's not ready, but we're here and we can't wait to have our baby!" Blaine was completely oblivious to what was really going on here.

"Wow! Thirty-four weeks. But neither of you look more than twenty weeks, at most," the nurse deadpanned, as Kurt burst out laughing and Blaine looked down at his own belly in confusion.

Kurt decided now was a good time to step in. "Lisa," he said after a quick look at her name badge, "what my husband forgot to mention is that our surrogate called and told us she's in labor. Rachel Puckerman. She should have given permission for us to be kept informed, and if it's possible, we'd like to go back to see her."

Lisa smiled at the two of them. "Well, congratulations, guys." She looked at Blaine. "I'm sorry for messing with you sir, but it's the end of my shift and I just couldn't resist…you were too adorable."

Blaine blushed lightly and mumbled something about people always messing with him.

Lisa looked back at the computer in front of her and adopted a more professional demeanor. "I see the consent form right here; I'm guessing you guys are Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson?" She went back to the screen when they both nodded. "It looks like she was taken back about fifteen minutes ago. The doctor is probably examining her right now. I can't let you go back right now, but as soon as the exam is over, I'll let you know what's going on, and if I can, I'll take you back to see her."

"Thank you, Lisa," Kurt said as he pulled Blaine over to sit in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Thankfully, the waiting room wasn't very full. There was a teenage boy sitting with his mother, holding onto his finger which looked decidedly swollen and discolored; there was a middle aged woman with a bloody, makeshift bandage made out of a dishtowel wrapped around her hand (Kurt guessed kitchen accident involving a knife, ouch); and another man was stretched out across about five chairs, holding his stomach and moaning.

Kurt and Blaine had been waiting for about twenty minutes when they heard the commotion, and a very familiar voice coming down the hall.

"But I've already done this twice! I know what Braxton-Hicks contractions feel like, and I know what real labor feels like. Are you sure you did the test right? Is there another doctor?"

"Rachel, calm down. You're not in labor. That's a good thing. She needs a few more weeks in there anyway. Besides, you know the nursery's not ready yet, and Kurt's going to freak out if she comes before they're ready…oh, hey Kurt, Blaine," Noah finished sheepishly. They had just rounded the corner, a frazzled tech pushing an indignant Rachel in a wheelchair and Noah walking beside her.

Noah quickly walked over to where the two were standing to fill them in as the tech pushed Rachel more slowly behind. "So, yeah, not labor. Sorry about the false alarm. She was so sure this was it."

"I still don't trust that doctor. I mean, he's just an ER doctor; what does he know about the subtleties of childbirth? I think I should have been looked at by an Ob/Gyn," Rachel huffed in classic Rachel Berry fashion, bringing to mind for all of them how scary Rachel used to be in high school.

"Rachel, who do you think delivers all those babies that come too quickly to make it up to the delivery room?" Kurt asked her with eyebrows raised.

She didn't have a response for that so chose to ignore the question. She scowled and folded her arms under her breasts, but seeing as her very pregnant belly was in the way, the defiant pose lost some of its impact.

Blaine sighed and looked at his watch. "Well, it's noon. We haven't eaten yet. Do you two want to go grab some lunch with us since we're all here anyway?"

"Sounds good to me," Noah answered. "I'll go pull the car around."

Kurt convinced the tech that they had everything under control (and no, they would not let Rachel fall or throw herself in front of traffic, or anything else that might result in a lawsuit against the hospital) while Blaine crouched down next to the wheelchair to talk to Rachel, who was still sulking.

"Rach, honey, this is not the first time, nor will it be the last time that a pregnant woman has a false alarm. It happens. And Kurt and I would both rather you freak out and come to the hospital for a false alarm instead of ignoring real labor and possibly end up having the baby in an unsafe situation."

Rachel sighed. "I know. But I know how excited you both are, and I want everything to be perfect for you and for her. I guess I'm almost more nervous about this baby than I was about either of my own children."

Blaine kissed her on the cheek and smiled as he gently rubbed her swollen belly, delighting again in the foot (or elbow?) that he felt poking at him. Rachel smiled at the joyful laugh he let out as his daughter kicked at the light pressure against her.

"We're both so excited for her to get here. We've waited so long for this, and there were times that both of us wondered if we would ever get to be parents," Blaine said softly. "We're here for you Rachel…whether you're having false labor, or Jon or Belle are driving you crazy, or you and Noah are driving each other crazy. We're family. More now than ever before, and don't ever forget it."

Kurt spoke up from behind the wheelchair, where he had been quietly listening in. "That's right, Rachel. We may all get on each other's nerves from time to time, and make each other a little batty, but we're here for you, just like you've been here for us. Don't worry about this, we're just glad everything's okay and that she gets a few more weeks to get bigger and stronger before we get to meet her."

They saw Noah and Rachel's car pull up in the circle drive at that point. Kurt started pushing the wheelchair through the doors as Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist and squeezed Rachel's shoulder with his free hand.

Behind them at the desk, Lisa and the other nurses – who had all been filled in on the drama - all watched and sighed at the overflow of adorable. They saw a lot in their jobs, not all good, but it was families like this that warmed their hearts and reminded them why they did what they did. More than one of them surreptitiously wiped away a tear as they all scattered to go back to their work.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I've decided to only post 9 chapters as a part of this fic, and post what was going to be chapter 10 as a oneshot. The end of the 9th chapter really feels more like a conclusion to this story, and the 10th chapter feels more like a oneshot. I'll let you know in my author's note for chapter 9 what day I'll be posting it, so watch for it!**

**I have to acknowledge Keitorin Asthore (redbullandcupcakebatter on tumblr) for her Mollie. She's written an amazing Mollie (Kurt's mom) in many of her fics, and my Mollie is named after her. If you haven't read her stuff, go do it now! She's amazing, all of her fics are gorgeous, and she writes the best OCs!**

**This chapter is the one that started the whole thing. It almost reads like a oneshot, because originally that's what it was. This was the part of the story I wrote, and my beta read it and asked for some backstory while she was editing to help her understand the story better. The backstory ended up being the first chapter, and my muse just kinda ran with it from there. Enjoy!**

Kurt and Blaine were enjoying a lazy Saturday afternoon. There was a football game on the TV for Blaine, and a laptop open on the coffee table for Kurt. They were cuddled up on the couch under a throw blanket, Blaine snuggled into the V of Kurt's legs with his head on his husband's chest and Kurt's arms around him, just enjoying each other.

It was mid-October; the leaves were at their most beautiful in shades of golden yellow, fiery red, and burnt orange, the temperatures were finally comfortable again after the miserable heat and humidity of the summer, and there were Halloween decorations in almost every yard in their family friendly neighborhood. They had both just looked up at the cheering on the TV (the other team had scored, again) when Blaine's cell phone rang.

Kurt was only half paying attention to Blaine's hello as he reached over slightly to tap the touchpad on his laptop and bring up his latest design when Blaine sat up ramrod straight and yelled into the phone.

"Are you serious? How long? We'll be right there!" Blaine was quickly becoming slightly hysterical.

Kurt just sat calmly and observed his excitable husband with amusement as Blaine practically threw the phone on the coffee table and then almost faceplanted on the floor as he attempted to detangle himself from both Kurt's legs and the throw blanket.

"Kurt, come on, we've gotta go to the hospital. Rachel's in labor. Our little girl's on the way, let's go!" Blaine was bouncing in place and dangerously close to hyperventilating.

"Blaine, this is the third time Rachel's called and said she was in labor. I suppose we should have expected several false alarms from the queen of drama, but this is getting tiresome," Kurt rolled his eyes. It really was a little ridiculous.

"No no. Noah knew how close you were to inflicting bodily harm after the last time. I still can't believe how you lost your temper with his pregnant wife, who's carrying our daughter, I might add. This time her water broke and she's been at the hospital for the last six hours! They're going to have her start pushing as soon as the doctor gets there!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled him up from the couch.

"But, we were supposed to be there. We went to the Lamaze classes, we know how to breathe! We were supposed to help!" Now Kurt was getting a little hysterical.

Kurt's hysteria seemed to ground Blaine. "Okay, wait. We need to stop and breathe. Noah and Rachel have already had two kids. They both know what they're doing. We need to calm down, and get there in one piece," Blaine said soothingly. "Besides, we're only about five minutes away from the hospital."

Kurt took a deep breath. "You're right. You grab the keys and I'll get the bag of baby stuff from the nursery," Kurt said.

Blaine started to turn towards the kitchen when Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

"Blaine, we're about to have a baby," Kurt whispered. "We're going to bring our little baby girl home soon."

"I know sweetheart." Blaine leaned up and kissed Kurt softly on the lips. "I can't wait to meet her. I can't wait to see her in your arms."

Kurt gave him one last kiss and then turned him and slapped him on the butt. "Okay, now go get those keys."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine paused in front of the door, blue gowns, booties, and caps on. Kurt took a deep breath and held his hand out to Blaine.<p>

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

Blaine nodded and pushed open the door…just in time to hear Rachel start to scream an incredibly inventive string of obscenities. Noah was standing next to her, his hand clamped in hers and an eyebrow raised in amusement and a little bit of pride at the profanities coming out of his wife's mouth.

Noah looked up in relief. "It's about time! Blaine, you're the one that did this to her, get your ass over here and let her crush your fingers. Kurt, you take the other side. I've already done this twice."

Everyone in the delivery room knew the circumstances of this birth, so these statements didn't cause anyone to bat an eye.

"Ok Rachel, you're doing a great job. Now rest while you can, cause in a few minutes you're going to have to push again." The doctor had delivered both of Rachel and Noah's children and knew everyone involved well.

"I can't believe I agreed to this! All this pain and I don't even get to leave the hospital with her! You two are such jerks!" Rachel yelled at the two men, who looked at each other over her head with wide, uncertain eyes. What had they done?

"C'mon Rachel. Think about those two hellions at home. Do you really want to go through that all over again? Besides, remember how nice it is to visit and cuddle and spoil someone else's kid…then hand her back over when it's time for the parents to do the dirty work?" Noah coaxed from the end of the bed. Noah knew that everything was being said in the heat of the moment; Rachel could hardly wait to give her two best friends the same joy that she and Noah had. She was also honored to do for Kurt and Blaine what Shelby had done for her own dads so many years ago, and her dads were one hundred percent supportive of her and Noah's decision.

"Okay Rachel, push!"

The next several minutes were a blur to the dads; all they could remember later was yelling and grunting, sweat and crushed fingers. And the joy that burst in their hearts when they heard that first cry.

Kurt tore his eyes away from the squirming, crying, (and really quite messy, he thought, ew) bundle of pink to see the expression on Blaine's face. And fell in love all over again as he watched his husband fall in love with their daughter. Kurt felt the tears rolling down his own face as he watched Blaine crying.

The doctor held up the wrapped bundle and asked "Who gets her first?"

Everybody froze until Noah grabbed Kurt's arm and hauled him around the foot of the bed over by Blaine, then Kurt spoke up first.

"Give her to Blaine."

Blaine's smile was reward enough for the small sacrifice, bright enough to light up the room with his barely contained joy. Kurt moved behind Blaine and hooked his chin on Blaine's shoulder, gently wrapping his arms around his husband's waist under the baby.

They both looked down at their little miracle. She was all pink and cream, with chubby cheeks, arms, and legs. Her eyes were the same blue as every other newborn baby's, but Kurt just knew they would eventually change to a beautiful honey hazel color. The most surprising thing (or maybe not, considering her father) was the abundance of dark curls all over her little head. They were still wet (and Kurt did _not_want to think too long and hard about that) but he could already tell that this little angel was going to have a head full of gorgeous, dark brown curls, just like her daddy.

Kurt turned his head enough to almost touch Blaine's earlobe with his lips, and softly inquired, "So what's her name, sweetie?"

"Mollie," was the soft response. "Mollie Claire Hummel-Anderson."

Kurt's eyes started welling up again. "I thought we were going with a neutral name," he sniffed.

"Nope, Mollie it is. You know your mom's looking down and celebrating with all of us," Blaine replied. "And now our daughter will always carry a part of her grandmother with her."

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck to stifle a sob. By the time he had partially composed himself, Blaine was turning to hand over Mollie. As Kurt gathered the little bundle to him, he was amazed to experience such a swell of love; he didn't know he had the capacity for that much love. Mollie stretched a little as he and Blaine watched, then let out a pitiful little mewl.

"Hey guys, I know you want to bond with her and everything, but she's gonna start making her displeasure known here in a few minutes if she doesn't get something in her tummy. Are you sure you still want me to nurse?" Rachel asked. "I'm thrilled to do it, but it's going to make things a little more complicated."

"Only for the first few weeks, Rach. If you don't mind the extra effort, we certainly don't. We can switch to formula after that," Blaine told her.

Kurt walked over to the bed and gently handed over the precious bundle. He leaned over and put his hand on the back of Rachel's neck, turning her towards him. He very gently kissed her on the mouth, then leaned his forehead against hers. "I can't even begin to thank you for this, Rachel. You've given us the world, and we won't ever forget it."

"Hey now - hands off my wife, Hummel. You've got your own man." Noah's words didn't match the soft look on his face as he watched two men he had come to love and respect finally complete their little family. He had known from the beginning that he would support his wife in whatever she decided, but he had really hoped that she would decide to have their baby for them. They had so much love to give and Noah just knew they would be amazing parents.

Kurt walked back over to Blaine and took his hand as Rachel pulled down her gown and shifted Mollie into a comfortable position. They both watched as Mollie whimpered softly, rooting around until she latched on.

"There you go, sweetheart," Rachel murmured, and looked up at Kurt and Blaine with shining eyes. "Isn't it amazing? She's just gorgeous."

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's jaw, then squeezed his hand. Blaine looked up at him and smiled softly. They knew theirs wouldn't be a conventional family; it couldn't be and they really didn't want that anyway. They wanted Rachel and Noah and their kids to be a part of Mollie's life. They also knew that as far as society had come, it hadn't come far enough, and there would be times that things would be really tough for all of them. But the four adults and their children had created their own family, with lots of love to go around; Mollie would certainly never want for love. And wasn't that the most important thing of all?


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As I said in my last author's note, this is the last chapter for this fic. So much fluff! I had another chapter written, but as I explained it's more of a oneshot, while this chapter feels like the conclusion to this story. I will be posting that other chapter as well as all other drabbles and onshots from this 'verse (I already have another one half written) in a new chaptered story called "Adventures in Child Rearing." That'll be posted on Monday, so if you're interested in continuing to follow Kurt, Blaine, and Mollie, be sure and watch for it! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and alerts... I've had so much fun with this story and I'm so glad all of you have enjoyed it as well!**

Rachel readjusted the bag in her hands and hoped that someone would answer the door soon. The mid-November morning was chilly, and she was anxious to see Kurt and Blaine, as well as little Mollie. She hadn't seen any of them in the three weeks since they had left the hospital.

Rachel had been pumping and freezing her breast milk and sending Noah with the deliveries every few days. She had stayed away, knowing that Kurt and Blaine needed time to bond with their baby, while she needed time to distance herself and make the transition from mother to honorary aunt. Rachel had known that it wouldn't be easy to leave the hospital without the baby she had carried for nine months, but with all of her hormones going haywire and a family to take care of at home, she had been more of a mess than she expected for the first couple of weeks. Knowing that Mollie was with two men that would shower her with love made things easier, but it had still been an adjustment. It had now been long enough that she felt like she could see Mollie and stay in her new role.

The door finally opened to a rare sight; a rumpled, disheveled, very sleepy Kurt. He was wearing sweatpants and a stained t-shirt, mismatched socks, and his hair was going every which way. He looked like an overwhelmed dad. And he had his finger against his lips in the universal sign for "Shh."

"Come on in, but try to be quiet…they had a rough night," he whispered as he shut the door and took Rachel's coat and hat.

He gestured for her to follow him through the wide doorway into the living room. Rachel immediately placed her hand over her mouth in an attempt to muffle the "aww" that wanted to escape; the scene in front of her made her tear up in all of her hormonal glory. Blaine was almost as disheveled as Kurt, also wearing sweats and a t-shirt, hair a mess, glasses on, and lying on the couch sound asleep. Curled up on his chest also sound asleep was Mollie, Blaine's arms caging her in and hands clasped under her bottom.

Rachel looked over at Kurt with tears in her eyes and saw him standing there looking at his husband and daughter with his heart in his eyes. Rachel reached out and took his hand, squeezing gently. He looked at her with a smile on his face as he squeezed back, then pulled her away from the sleeping pair towards the kitchen.

"Blaine was up with her at four this morning for her feeding. Usually she goes right back to sleep but this time she decided that four 'o clock in the morning would be a great time to wake up and stay up. Then she decided that it was time to go back to sleep around seven. I don't think either of us will ever recover from the sleep disturbances…it feels like we'll never be rested again," Kurt said dramatically.

Rachel chuckled. This was the part of being a parent that she was happy to allow Kurt and Blaine to deal with. She walked over to the freezer to place her delivery with the other bags. "Yes you will. Before you know it she'll be sleeping through the night…and you'll be all nostalgic for when she was tiny and cuddly and didn't make you chase her all over the house." She turned from the freezer to look at him. "Be honest: you love this, don't you?"

Kurt's answering smile was so big Rachel could actually see teeth. "I wouldn't trade it for anything. She's amazing. Every day she seems to grow and learn something new. She's beautiful and I couldn't love her more. And Blaine's amazing with her. He gets up in the middle of the night without complaint, he's changing diapers like a pro; I just fall in love with him more and more every day. I'm the luckiest man alive."

Rachel sat down next to Kurt at the kitchen table. "I know what you mean. There's nothing like watching Noah with Jon and Belle. Seeing him holding them when they were newborns, his big, strong hands able to be so gentle with them…it was the sweetest thing I'd ever seen. Now that they're older, he plays with them. I've seen him play trucks with Jon and dolls with Belle. He's an amazing father, and somehow that makes him even hotter than he was before we had kids."

Kurt turned to her. "How are you doing?" he asked gently.

Rachel suppressed the urge to give the standard "fine" and thought about it for a minute. "I'm doing okay now. I know Noah talked to you about the first couple of weeks; I was weepy and fatigued and at first my heart didn't understand why I didn't have a baby in my arms. But my head has known since before I conceived her that Mollie was not my baby, and once my hormones calmed down a little bit it got better. I feel much better. I'm ready to be that little girl's Aunt Rachel."

Kurt leaned over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple. "You're going to be an amazing aunt. Mollie's so lucky to have so many people in her life who love her."

The both looked up at a loud yawn as Blaine shuffled into the kitchen. Mollie was awake, but looked drowsy and was still cuddled up against his chest. "Hey baby? Could you make a bottle for Mollie please?" he asked as he walked to the refrigerator without looking at the table.

"Hey sleepyhead," Rachel said fondly as Blaine reached into the fridge for something to drink. She giggled as Blaine looked over in surprise.

"Rachel!" he exclaimed happily. "It's so good to see you. How have you been?" Blaine was suddenly alert as he walked towards the table, stopping to give Kurt a quick peck on the lips as he went to get the bottle ready.

Rachel decided Kurt could fill Blaine in on the details later if he wanted. "I'm great. You two looked precious on the couch earlier. It looks like you've all settled into your new life." Rachel smiled softly. "And this one is just the most beautiful girl. How is she?"

Blaine gently kissed the top of Mollie's head and rested his cheek against her curls as he looked at Rachel. "She's perfect. We couldn't be happier. Well, I would be happier if she had gone back to sleep after I fed her at four this morning, but I wouldn't feel like a real dad if I wasn't sleep deprived," he smiled his goofy grin. "You want to hold her?"

"Of course I do," Rachel said, scooting her chair back from the table and reaching over for the baby. There was a bit of awkwardness as they passed the baby and got her situated in Rachel's arms, but eventually she was able to sit back and simply snuggle the precious bundle. Mollie was still drowsy with sleep, but her eyes were open and she had an intent look on her face as she studied Rachel. "Hi Mollie. I'm your Aunt Rachel," she murmured softly to the little girl. She ran her hand gently over dark curls on her head and looked up at Blaine. "She's just beautiful, Blaine. She looks just like you."

Blaine chuckled. "I think she looks quite a bit like you. But yes, she's gorgeous."

"Alright you two," Kurt complained as he walked to the table. "You've now both commented on how gorgeous Mollie is and confirmed for each other how much she looks like both of you. Humble, aren't we?" He sat down next to Rachel and offered her the bottle.

Rachel took the bottle and offered it to Mollie, who latched right on. Rachel giggled and stage whispered to the baby "Don't pay any attention to him, Mollie. You _are_ gorgeous."

The three adults continued talking while Mollie had her bottle, jumping from topic to topic and catching up on each other's lives. Their conversations had centered around the pregnancy for so long that Rachel didn't know about Kurt's most recent clothing line or Blaine's big case, and neither of the men knew about the musical that had been decided on at the community theater. Rachel had just gotten a large burp out of Mollie when she looked at the clock and realized she needed to get home to her own family.

"I guess I better go guys. I'm sure the kids are running Noah ragged, and if left to his own devices he'll take the kids for Happy Meals for lunch." Rachel snuggled Mollie and kissed her chubby cheek one more time before handing her over to Kurt. She watched him gather Mollie close and kiss her cheek before standing up and gathering her things.

Kurt carried Mollie into the living room, while Blaine walked Rachel to the door, stopping her before she could reach for the doorknob. "You've changed our lives Rachel. Kurt and I could have been happy with just each other, but you've given us an amazing gift and we can't possibly thank you enough."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Blaine's neck and he hugged her back. "I'm just so glad I could be a part of bringing that precious little girl into the world. And you don't need to thank me…watching the two of you raise her and be amazing parents to her will be the only thing I would ever want in return."

Blaine smiled at her as he opened the door, telling her to drive careful and come back to visit soon. Rachel waited until the door closed to walk back to the window that looked into the living room. She peeked in, knowing that she probably shouldn't be doing what she was doing, but she couldn't resist. Kurt was sitting on the couch, Mollie cradled in his arms. He was talking to her, and she was watching his face intently, as she had been doing with Rachel in the kitchen. Blaine came into view from the foyer, walking over to the couch as Kurt looked up at him with love in his eyes. Blaine sat down next to his husband, putting his arm around Kurt and reaching over with his free hand to stroke down Mollie's cheek with one finger. Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and then rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, content to snuggle with his family.

Rachel sniffled as she turned and walked to her car. They would all be just fine.

**A/N: Don't forget to watch for the follow up in "Adventures in Child Rearing" on Monday!**


End file.
